Bring Back His Memories
by Ayano27
Summary: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara, -Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara, and change it with her. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

* * *

It is when the graduation day, Rikuo, the grandson of Nurarihyon, asked Tsurara, the Yuki-Onna, to go with him to the school's backyard. We know that there will be only one thing poeple will do in the school's backyard... Yes, it is... Confessing.

"Tsurara, I-I want to t-tell you something..." Rikuo stuttered

"Nani, waka?" asked Tsurara

"Before I tell you, Tsurara, will you just call me Rikuo? Don't use 'waka' or '-sama'..."

"Ah... O-Okay..." replied Tsurara, who seemed to be confused

"Tsurara... I... I like you..." Rikuo confessed

"EH?" Tsurara blushed at the confession

"Your answer, Tsurara?"

"I... I... I'll accept it wa- I mean Rikuo-kun... because I like you too..." Tsurara answered as she blushed madly

Meanwhile, Yura, the onmyouji girl, who hide behind the bushes, and must be spying on them, grinned and thought,

'_Oh~ So Nura-kun likes Yuki-onna~ Ah... I will have a great time, teasing him, in his night form~'_

And what did she do to tease Rikuo? To know about that, we need to skip to the scene in Nura Gumi main house, at night time.

* * *

Yura is in front of the Nura Gumi main house, the youkai wondered why she is there, asked her for what did she come. Yura only give them an answer,

"Let me in, or else I'll exorcise you!"

The gatekeeper youkais become scared, and just open the gate for her. Yura step in and immediately go to the Sakura tree, she has known that Rikuo liked to sit in one of the Sakura tree, gazing at the stars at the sky. When she arrived at the Sakura tree, she saw a Rikuo, in his night form, who asked her with an annoyed tone,

"Why are you here?"

"Wanting to say congratulation~" Yura answered in teasing tone

"For what?" Rikuo asked

"For your relationship with Oikawa-san~"

"Hah?"

"Don't act dumb, Nura-kun~ I know that this morning, you confessed to Yuki-Onna in the school's backyard~"

Silence. And then, Rikuo broke the silence by...

"How did you know?"

"Spying on you two~" She answered in a teasing tone again

Right before Rikuo said something, Tsurara came in the scene and asked,

"Ah, Keikain-san, what are you doing here?"

"Great timing, Oikawa-san~ I just want to say congratulation~" Yura told her

"What congratulation?" The Ice maiden asked

"For your relationship with Nura-kun~" Yura answered

"EH?" Tsurara blushed at the answer

"You've become Nura-kun's girlffriend right?" Yura asked as an evil grin formed in her face

"Eh... Ano... Um... hah... yes..., b-but how did you know?" Tsurara asked

"I hid behind the bushes when Nura-kun confessed to you~"

"Damn you Yura! That's rude."

"And who gives you permission to call me with my first name?" Yura asked him

"What? I am a youkai after all." Rikuo answered her as he gave her an evil grin

"Hmph." The now annoyed Yura stomp off and go away from Nura Gumi's main house.

* * *

Now, Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara is in the 1st grade of Ukiyoe Middle School, 2nd semester. Well, they joined a club called the Kiyo Cross Squad, forced to join actually. The leader of the squad is a youkai fanatic, Kiyotsugu, and the rest of the members are, Ienaga Kana, Rikuo's childhood friend, Torii Natsumi, Shima Jirou, and Maki Saori.

"Well, minna-san, since we're a paranormal squad, we will not only learning about youkai from our country, but from another country too!"

"Eh..." everyone except Shima seemed to be don't care with that.

"We will start with Europe's youkai, the first one is vampire!"

"Vampire?" asked Shima

"It's a youkai that drink humans blood. The more pure the human, the stronger the vampire will become!"

"What do you mean by 'pure'?" asked Rikuo who seemed to be interested now

"Good question, Nura-kun! The pure I mentioned means that the human never make a contact with a youkai."

"Never... make... contact..." Yura murmmured...

"How about youkai? Will the vampires drink youkai blood?" asked Tsurara

"Well, from the information I get, 10% of all vampires can drink other youkais blood."

"But they can't drink hanyou's blood right?" asked Rikuo

"What's hanyou?" asked Kana

"That's a stupid question, Ienaga-san! You must know it, because you follow the Kiyo Cross Squad!" said Kiyotsugu

"I dunno..." admit Kana

"Well, hanyou is a half human and half youkai..." Yura explained

"A half hu—" said Kana but Yura cut it by saying,

"But..." she suspended

"But?" all of the member[well, except Rikuo and Tsurara of course!] asked in unison

"There's _someone_ that I know, _he_ with only a quarter youkai blood, however, we still call him, a hanyou."

"Basically, hanyou is a human with youkai blood and youkai with human blood." Kana concluded

"That's right." said Yura as she nod

"And who is this boy, the one who you said that he has ¼ youkai blood?" Kiyotsugu asked, surely, he want to find _him_, who is actually, already with them.

"Not gonna tell!" Yura declined to answer

"Eh... fine... anyway, back to Nura-kun's question. Yes, Nura-kun, they can't drink hanyou's blood, there's no explanation about why did they didn't drink hanyou's blood."

After explaining about vampire, the bell rings, sign for class will start, the Kiyo Cross Squad member immediately get back to their sit. As they sit down, the door is opened by the teacher, tih a unfamilliar girl behind her.

"Morning students, today we have a new student, please introduce yourself, ms...

"Grace, my name's Hilda Grace, I'm from Europe..." the girl introduced herself as she bowed

The new girl, Grace, has sea blue eyes, and long golden hair, a pretty girl that is... making every boy in the class, even Kiyotsugu and Shima (don't worry, Rikuo didn't have any interest in her), look at her and think,

'_She's pretty... I want to be her boyfriend...'_

"Hilda-san, you can sit behind Nura-kun, Nura-kun, raise your hand please." Said the teacher

Rikuo raises his hand, and as Hilda walk pass Yura, Tsurara, and Rikuo, the three of them sensed a slight youki emit from her, making the three of them wary of her.

'_What was that just now...? she emitted youki?" _The three of them thought

Grace who noticed that the three have become wary of her, just smirked, and lucky for her, no one notice that she smirked.

* * *

Lunch time~

* * *

Almost all boys surrounded Grace, well, yes, except Rikuo. (The only girl who can get Rikuo's attention surely is Tsurara eh?) one of them is Kiyotsugu, he asked her... still a youkai related question...

"Hilda-san, do you have interest in youkai?"

"Youkai?" asked Grace, who seemed to be confused

"Well, youkai is the same as monster, only different term, but same meaning."

"Oh... yes, I do have interest in those things..." She told Kiyotsugu as a sweet smile appeared on her face

The smile makes Kiyotsugu blushed, which everyone rarely see from the youkai fanatic. In a diztance of the crowd, there stand Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara who are staring at Grace.

"That girl... she's just so compromising..." said Yura

"Yeah..." said Rikuo as he nod

"She emitted youki that time, but now we can't feel it..." said Tsurara

Grace who then noticed that they are talking about something, and she think that they are talking about her, which is totally true, just grinned and thought,

'_Those three... they're not normal human... interesting...'_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ayano: My first RikuTsu fanfic, please review minna! and sorry if it's suck, I just don't know how I'll make Rikuo and Tsurara to become a couple.**

**Yura: I wonder what Grace is...  
**

**Ayano: Baka, there's already a hint!  
**

**Tsurara: and the hint is?  
**

**Ayano: Secret!  
**

**Rikuo: (._.")  
**


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara, and change it with her. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter2: First Kiss

* * *

Lunchi time, at rooftop~

* * *

As usuall, the Kiyo Cross Squad gathered at the rooftop when lunch, having lunch together while talking about youkai. But this time, because they have a new member, they're going to start with an introducing session.

"Well, Hilda-san, welcome to our club, hope you will enjoy your time in our club." Kiyotsugu told the new member, Hilda Grace, who is a new student in their class.

She nodded in response of Kiyotsugu's greeting. She observed the members of that squad, and find 3 members that get her attention. She slighly smirk at that, seeing the 3 not normal human she thought, are there in the squad. And then, Kiyotsugu spoke again,

"I'm the squad's leader, Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu, nice to meet you, Hilda-san..." Kiyotsugu introduced himself

"Nice to meet you Kiyotsugu-kun, and please, just call me Grace..." she replied him with a smile

And just like earlier, that smile charmed Kiyotsugu and make him blush. For making Kiyotsugu blush, this pretty new girl is totally not a normal person. Well, she is pretty, so many boys adored her in _that_ school, not only in her class. It seems that when they're on the way to the rooftop, the boys in the school stare at her... anyway, let's continue the introduction session.

"My name's Shima Jirou, nice to meet you, Hilda-san..." Shima introduced himself to Grace

"Nice to meet Jirou-kun, and, just like I say to Kiyotsugu-kun, please just call me Grace," She told Shima with a smile that make Shima blushed, "And, other, just call me Grace too, okay?" she asked with a super cute smile

The members, er... some members, nodded at her, but some don't, since they are so deep in thought about something strange, thinking about bad feelings and other, well, the other members that nodded didn't notice though.

"My name's Ienaga Kana, nice to meet you, Grace-chan..." Kana introduced her self

"And my name is Saori Maki!" Maki introduced herself too.

"My name is Torii Natsumi, nice to meet you, Grace-chan~" Natsumi introduced herself as well

"Nice to meet you, Kana-chan, Maki-chan, and Natsumi-chan~" Grace replied

And after that, there is only silence. Kiyotsugu, Kana, Shima, Maki, and Natsumi turn to look at the three(Rikuo, Tsurara, Yura), that seemed to be making distance from them for a while, they didn't introduced themselves to Grace, and seemed to be so deep in thought.

"Oi, you three you suppose to—" Kiyotsugu about to remind them that they're suposed to introduce themselves to Grace, when cutted by the three who yelled,

"Shut up! Don't disturb us now!"

That's clearly out of character for them , that's what Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Natsumi, and Maki thought. Especially for Rikuo. Well, they never see Rikuo yelled at anyone yet, after the incident 4 years ago. But they didn't really mind it.

"It's rare to find you three actually yell... are you three alright?" asked Kana

Hearing the statement from Kana, makes Rikuo, Tsurara, and Yura silent for a while... until Rikuo break it by introducing himself to Grace.

"My name is Nura Rikuo, nice to meet you, Hilda-san."

"Like I say, please just call me with Grace..." Grace told him with a cute smile

But, not like other boys who will blush seeing this cute smile, Rikuo didn't blush at all, he'd really a hard one to get~ Tsurara is great for being able to mmake him fell in love for her...

"No, I didn't feel comfortable calling someone new for me with their first name... so... I'll just call you Hilda-san..." Rikuo replied

"Ah... Okay then..." said Grace as she think,

'_Hm~ he's the first boy who didn't blush seeing my smile... interesting~'_

Then, it's Tsurara's turn to introduce herself.

"My name is Oikawa Tsurara, nice to meet you, Hilda-san."

"Um, like I said ju—" Grace is going to repeat, but Tsurara cut it first by saying,

"The same as Rikuo-kun, I didn't feel comfortable calling poeple new for me with their first name too..."

"Okay..."

And last, it's Yura's turn.

"My name is Keikain Yura, an onmyouji, nice to meet you."

"Onmyouji?" asked Grace who seemed to be confused

"An exorcist."

"O-oh... so you're the one who protect this squad's member?"

"Well... yes..." Yura answered as she think, _'And two other person.'_

After the introduction, Kiyotsugu began again with his babbling about youkais. Well, let's skip it.

* * *

Now It's home time, Rikuo and Tsurara are walking together, they walked in silence until Rikuo break it by asking her,

"Ne, Tsurara?"

"Hai?" asked Tsurara

"Let's go on a date."

"Eh?"

"We've gone trough a lot of thinking today, we must relax ourselves so we wouldn't be tired in the next day." Rikuo explained

"Um... okay..."

"So what do you want to do in our date, Tsurara?" asked Rikuo

"Ah... how about we watch a film?"

"Sure, anything you want, Tsurara." Rikuo replied with a smile that makes Tsurara blush

And the both of them walked together to the cinema. In the cinema, they see so many poster about youkai films, they sweat dropped at that.

"So many youkai films, this day huh?" Rikuo asked

"Yeah..." Tsurara answered

Then, a poster caught their attention. The picture of the poster is, Nurarihyon in the middle, yuki-onna in the right, and a vampire in the left. Clearly a youkai film~ The title of the film is "A Triangle Love"

"Hm... shall we watch this, Rikuo-kun?" asked Tsurara

"Sure, if that is what you want." Rikuo answered again with a smile

Rikuo walked to the counter and buy two tickets for them. And they watch the film together. Want to know what is the film about? It's... secret~ and, if I talk about it, it will be super long. So, no, I won't tell you any.

* * *

After the film finished, Rikuo and Tsurara walked back home, they talked about the film on their way home, then, Rikuo do something unexpected... luckily, there're only two of them in the street, well what did he do?

He hugged Tsurara, and kiss her...

It was their first kiss... and the kiss is so passionate...

Surely they won't break the kiss if it's not the need for air, so, Tsurara broke the kiss, and they gasped hardly, and Tsurara blushed hardly and feel like she melted, but no, she didn't melt at all... what she feels now is only excitement and embarrassment...

"Rikuo-kun..." Tsurara called for Rikuo's name as she panted

"Tsurara..." Rikuo replied as he hugged her back

Tsurara blushed even redder (if it's possible) by the sudden action his boyfriend [a.k.a Rikuo] hugged her again, and whispered to her,

"I love you Tsurara, I will always be by your side..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ayano: Minna! sorry for the late update... I'm having a writter block and I'm to addicted to editing pics this day... Well, thank you for who reviews, alerted, and fav this story... I'm really gratefull for all of you...**

* * *

_Replies:_

_To Neukiri: Ah... I'm trying to find a beta reader now... well... I will not only make Yura to tease them, but someone will tease them as well :D thanks for reviewing ^^_

FeuWitch: Thanks for the review, I'll make the next chapter better...

To Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Hai senpai~ I really do it! but, there will be some twist aside from the rp, so I won't copy all of it ^^a

To Tenshi-Ojousama: Thanks for the review ^^

To SoulMaka: I will update as soon as I can, thank you ^^

* * *

**Grace: Minna! Just wait! the next chapter- *Tsurara freezed her*  
**

**Tsurara: You shouldn't tell them! Hilda-san!  
**

**Yura: Well... just wait for this lazy girl *point at Ayano* to update this fic fast (-_-)  
**

**Ayano: Hey! who do you call by _lazy girl_? Yura Baka! anyway, just wait~  
**

**Rikuo: *watching them* (_ _")  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Omen

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Bad Omen

* * *

"I love you Tsurara, I will always be by your side..." Rikuo told her as he hugged her

Without them knowing, someone is looking at them, and the one who is looking at them is... Rikuo's , mother, Wakana. She giggled seeing her son's action, and she think,

'_Hm~? I don't know that Rikuo had a girlfriend... and more, Tsurara-chan is his girlfriend~ that's a good thing... ah... I will tell everyone then~'_

Wakana then run passed them when they are still in their own world, arriving at the main house, she quickly call everyone,

"Ne, minna!"

"Hai, Wakana-sama?" asked the youkais

"I got good news!" she said cheerfully

"And what's the news, Wakana?" asked Nurarihyon who is drinking his tea

"Ah, Rikuo have a girlfriend now." She said with a smile

"WHAT?" The youkai, especially Kubinashi, Aotabou, Kurotabou and Karasu Tengu shocked

"Oh~ He's already in that age, huh?" Nurarihyon smirked

Just after he said that, Rikuo and Tsurara came, while hey hold each other's hand, all the youkai only stare at them, or to be exact, to their holding hands. An awkward silence passed them, until Rikuo and Tsurara broke it by saying,

"What's wrong?"

Nurarihyon and Wakana only giggled, while the other youkais still stare at the holding hands, Rikuo and Tsurara feel uncomfortable with the stares that the youkais give them. Rikuo and Tsurara then look at the direction the youkais are looking, and they blushed.

"Ara, Rikuo, I don't know that you and Tsurara-chan are a couple~" Said Wakana cheerfully

"Since when did you and Yuki-Onna are a couple, Rikuo?" asked Nurarihyon with a teasing tone

"... Since... since I graduated from elementary school..."

"Hm, that's been a long time... why didn't you tell us, Rikuo, Tsurara-chan~? Asked Wakana

"Th-That's... that's because..." Tsurara stuttered, can't answer her question

"A-Anyway, we're going to get a rest... j-jaa!" Rikuo interrupted as he ran inside the house

Nurarihyon only smirked at Rikuo's and Tsurara's reaction and Wakana giggled, both of them is thinking about the same thing..._'Teenagers...'_

* * *

That night, Rikuo, in his night form, sit in his favorite spot, staring at the stars above Ukiyoe town, thinking about what happened today. About the new girl, about his date with Tsurara... and the most improtant thing,

About the kiss...

Rikuo would have blushed madly if he is in his day form now, but he is in his night form now. He only blush slightly, not as mad as his day form's blush. While thinking about what happened this day, he heard a voice calling for him

"Rikuo-kun..."

And that voice is Tsurara's. Rikuo smiled at her and asked her to sit with him, which Tsurara agreed. She climbed the tree and sit beside Rikuo, staring at the sky as well. She leaned her head into Rikuo's shoulder, and she told her what is she feeling now,

"Rikuo-kun... I'm having a bad omen... about Hilda-san..."

"Yeah, me too... somehow, she's dangerous... for all of us..." Rikuo agreed

"Not only for all of us... the thing I worried the most is…, she'll be dangerous for our relationship..."

Rikuo who heard this, become silent for a moment, before he hugged her again, in order to comfort her... he whispered in her ear,

"No need to worry, I'll never look at other girl..."

He thigten his hug, and said again,

"Because, Tsurara, I love you..." He said, and kissed her again in her lips, playing with tongue

Tsurara blushed at this, but kissed him back. She will always remember this moment... as they parted, Rikuo said again with a comforting voice,

"No one can seperate us..."

As they are in their lovey dovey world, they didn't realized, that... Nurarihon and Wakana is watching them. They probably didn't realized because Nurarihyon used his fear to hid them. Meanwhile, Wakana hold her phone, recording the scene just now.

"So, Wakana, did you get the video?" Nurarihyon asked

"Oh yes I did, father..." she said as she giggled, "Teenagers this day sure are romantic..."

Nurarihyon nodded, then, he smirked,

"Wakana, hand me the phone please, and please make it into camera mode."

Wakana is puzzled at first, but then, she realized what is in his father in law's head, so, she turn the phone from video mode into camera mode, and hand it over to Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon then thanked her, and realeased his fear. After that, he coughed,

"Ehem!"

Rikuo and Tsurara who heard that, turned to see, Wakana and Nurarihyon are there, watching them, Wakana giggled while Nurarihyon smirked. Rikuo and Tsurara than blushed, right at that time, Nurarihyon took a picture at their blushing face.

Nurarihyon looked at the photo and bursted out laughing at the picture, seeing Rikuo, morely, in his night form, blushed, even though only a slight tinge of pink appeared on his face that time. Seeing his grandpa laughed at him, a vein popped on Rikuo, he yelled,

"Damn you, jiji!"

"Oh, come on, it's your that you didn't use your fear when you kissed with Yuki-Onna~" He said in a teasing tone

Tsurara only blushed redder and redder every minute, thingking, _'S-Shodaisho and Wakana-sama looked at it...'_

But still, Rikuo and Tsurara is still happy even though they are embarrased, because, they still have some romantic time when they have a bad feeling...

But those times won't last long...

Something will definitely break those romantic moments between Rikuo and Tsurara.

* * *

In a certain mansion...

* * *

A girl looks at the moon from behind the window, thinking about what happened today. As she remembered about someone, she smirked,

"I'll definitely make you as mine... Nura Rikuo..."

* * *

The next day

* * *

Rikuo and Tsurara walked together to the school in silence, they blushed all the way to the school, until someone called them,

"Nura-kun! Oikawa-san!" and that girls is Yura

"Ohayo, Yura-chan..." Rikuo greeted her, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Ne, I heard from Ojii-chan that you and Oikawa-san... kissed... he even sent me a picture when you kissed with her..." Yura told him as she smirked

Rikuo and Tsurara blushed at what Yura said. Seeing Rikuo's and Tsurara's blushing face make Yura bursted in laughter.

"Oh my! You really kissed! Ah, and Wakana-san sent me the video as well!" She said, trying to hold her laughter.

"Anyway," she continued, "About the bad omen you're talking aboout in that video, I do feel it as well..."

"But we can't do anything before we knew what Hilda-san really is..." said Rikuo

"Then, how about we lured her to show, wether she's a human or not?" asked Tsurara

"That's a good idea... but how?" asked Yura

"Um... I don't know." Tsurara said bluntly, making Rikuo and Yura sweat dropped

"Anyway, congratulation for your first... and second kiss, Nura-kun! Oikawa-san!" Yura said, changing the topic

Suddenly, they heard a voice, no, three girls voice, saying,

"What? Rikuo/Nura-kun and Tsurara-chan/oikawa-san kissed?"

And the three girls are... well, you would have gussed them, they are Maki, Torii, and Kana. But the one who seemed to be the most surprised is Kana. Well, she likes Rikuo after all... but, if Rikuo likes Tsurara, and not her... she can't forced him to love her right?

"So you two are a couple now! Congratulation!" squeled Maki and Torii in unison

"No, no, you're wrong," interrupted Yura

Rikuo and Tsurara silently thanked her, but, then, they cursed her, why?

"They've been a couple since we graduated from elementary school." She declared

"What? It's longer? Why didn't you tell us before?" Maki, Torii, and Kana asked at the same time

"A... th-that's—" Rikuo stuttered, but cut by another voice

"Ohayou, minna! What's with the ruckus?" asked Kiyotsugu who entered the scene with Shima

The three girls crowded them and told them, about Rikuo's and Tsurara's relationship. Kiyostugu and Shima then congratulated them too. Unfortunately (Or actually, fortunately) for Grace, she didn't hear this news because she comes late.

* * *

Home time...

* * *

It's home time, when Rikuo and Tsurara are about to go home, Grace called for Rikuo, wanting to asked something, Tsurara at first hesitated to leave them alone, but Rikuo reassured her that he will be fine and told her that this might be a good chance to lure her.

In the school's backyard, Grace and Rikuo are alone. Grace opened her mouth and confessed to him,

"I like you..."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_**Replies for reviews:**_

_**FeuWitch: Ahahaha, don't worry she won't erased Rikuo's memory, in this chapter... ^^" thanks for reviewing~  
**_

_**Neukiri: Haha ^^, btw, what's a Mary Sue, I don't know about that... and now, I'm still searching for beta readers...^^" thanks for reviewing~  
**_

_**YukiOnna: Don't worry! I've update now, right? XD**_

* * *

**Ayano: Hello there, readers! Ahaha, this chapter is sure full of teasing, especially from Nurarihyon and Wakana, ah, and don't forget Yura-chan too! Well, as you can read, I've changed the summary, since if I make Grace changed Rikuo's memories about Tsurara with her, then, The member of the Kiyo Cross Squad will definitely be suspicious of her, and that's no fun XD so, sorry for the confusion...**

**Grace: Anyway, in the next chap-! *an ofuda slapped her face* (x=x)**

**Yura: Shut you big mouth up! Don't tell the readers! (._.")**

**Tsurara: Really, that girl is such a pain. Well, thanks for the poeple who faved, alerted, and reviewed this story *bow* (^v^)**

**Yura: Just wait till, the lazy girl *point at Ayano* update her fic.(-_-)**

**Ayano: Hey! That's rude, Yura-chan!**

**Rikuo: *Mind: Why am I stuck with girls?***


	4. Chapter 4: Erased Memories part 1

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary ****(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 4: Erased Memories

* * *

"I like you…" confessed Grace

Rikuo is surprised for a while. Why did Grace choose him from all people? There are more people that deserve to be with her! And more, he already has Tsurara for God sake! Of course he must decline her confession!

But then, an idea struck his head. He smirked for a while, but quickly changed it into a confused expression, but unfortunately, Grace saw it, she smirked a little as well. However, Rikuo didn't see the smirk, as he is so focused in trying to record their conversation using phone secretly.

'_What an interesting boy you are, Nura Rikuo.'_ She thought

"S-so, your answer, Nura-kun?" she asked, pretending to stuttered

"Before I answer your question, answer mine first." He said.

"Okay." Grace answered shortly

"Do you ever met, or to be exact, chased by a youkai before?" he asked, trying to lure her.

"No." she quickly relpied

"Then, are you by chance…." He suspended, "To be a youkai?" he asked

"Y-Your question is weird! O-Of course not! I-I'm a human!" She stuttered, seemed to be offensed

Rikuo only grinned and thought,

'_Her reaction is just like mine... when Yura-san asked me at that time...'_

"So then, can you answer me… why did Yura-san feel youki emitted from your body that time?" he asked

Of course he's not going to told her that he felt youki as well, he is careful, not to make his secret blown out. Meanwhile they are questioning each other, Tsurara, who waited in front gate, get worried and worried each time passed.

'_Here is it again… the bad feeling…'_ she thought as she let out a sigh

Yura who saw this, just stay silent, because she do feel as the same as her… but she tried to denied it and think that Rikuo will be fine. He's the grandson of Nurarihyon after all! All she and Tsurara can do are to hope that everything will be fine.

* * *

Back to Rikuo and Grace, Grace still seemed to be quiet, not answering Rikuo's question. Rikuo who looked at her reaction, just grinned evilly, with only this reaction, it can prove that s he's not a human. Before Rikuo can talk, Grace asked him,

"So… if I'm a youkai… you wouldn't accept me?"

'_That's not the concern, since I'm a ¼ youkai… but I have Tsurara for God sake! There's no way I will leave her!'_

"No, I'm totally fine with that." He answered

"But you see… I am a human, not a youkai. That must be her imagination." She retorted

Still… Rikuo didn't seem to be sure with her answer, because he felt it that time as well. He then tried to lure her again,

"Hm, is that so? If you're a human, you would answer my question quickly, not like you who became quiet for a while."

Grace then tremble a bit, in her life, never she trembled, NEVER! She than think again, about the person right in front of her,

'_This person... he's different from normal humans after all!'_

Humans? Why did she refer the human being as human, as if she isn't a human? Sadly that Rikuo can't hear her thoughts. If he heard, that will definitely become a proof.

"You really are different from the boys I ever met." She declared

"Huh?" Rikuo become confused, but he still managed to be serious

"You are the only one who never blushed when you see me smile…" she said with a smirk

Rikuo become surprised at that, and he said,

"So you knew that all boys who saw you blushed huh?" he asked

"Yes, all of them… all of them but not you…" she declared "You are interesting…" she said as she walked toward Rikuo

Rikuo than become alerted. He step back a bit, but he smirked,

"Hm, you are a youkai after all."

* * *

Tsurara felt the feeling, the bad feeling, become stronger and stronger, each time her heart beats, the stronger the feeling become. She can't stand it anymore. Hurriedly, she told it to Yura, who seemed to have the same feeling as her.

"I can't stand it anymore! We must separate Rikuo-kun from her!" said Tsurara

"Yeah! Let's go!" agreed Yura

And after that, they run to the school's backyard, hoping for Rikuo's safety.

'_Rikuo-kun… please be save…' _thought Tsurara

* * *

In the school's backyard, you can see, two figures, one girl and one boy, looking at each other, and smirking at each other as well.

"Hm… I never thought a boy like you to smirk… perhaps… you are a youkai as well?" asked Grace

"No I am not a youkai… this is just my real personality." He retorted with a lie that is delivered smoothly

Well, Grace is actually right, Rikuo is a youkai, or to be exact, a ¼ youkai. But like hell he'll tell her. Good thing that he is good at acting. But surely the one who talk is 'night Rikuo' since now, the sun is setting.

"But I do know that youkai is affiliated with clans…." He told her "So… which clan do you belong to?"

"None… and like I said, I'm from Europe." She answered

"Hn, an outsider huh? I thought you are just lying about you are from Europe."

"It's rare to see human that know so much about youkais… if they are not an onmyouji… so… are you an onmyouji?" she asked him

"No, I'm not." He answered as he think, _'I'm a ¼ youkai. So, of course I know.'_

Grace smirked again, walking again toward him, as she let a dark laugh. When she is in front of Rikuo, she place her hand to his cheek, saying,

"You are really interesting, different from those human boys…" She said "I want you…"

"Before you do anything to me, I'll ask you something, what kind of youkai are you, outsider?" he asked

"A youkai that is the embodiment of bats…." Grace told him, and a fang appear a bit from her mouth.

"A vampire." Rikuo finally understand

Grace giggled, as she moves her hand gently at Rikuo's cheek,

"Smart…" she said "Be my boyfriend if you don't want to die…" she demanded

"No way, I wouldn't leave Tsurara just because I want to live."

"Ah, so Oikawa Tsurara is your girlfriend?" she asked as she leaned near his neck, "Then, I have no choice but erase your memories of her." Then she bit Rikuo's neck and sucks his blood a bit, but immediately releases her bite.

"Y-you… don't tell me… you are a…!"

Rikuo is holding the area where Grace bit, he panted, she must wanted to suck his blood more, if it's not the fact that he has a ¼ youkai blood. But maybe she has inserted a spell when she sucks his blood. Making him tired and about to faint.

"N-no… *pant* I'm not a hanyou…" said Rikuo

'_B-but why did his blood taste like one?' _Than Grace fell down on her knees, probably because she is poisoned by the blood. She immediately stood up and vanished from Rikuo's sight.

"Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo heard a voice calling for him, he looked at her, but now his vision become blur. Rikuo fall on his knee… he is still holding his neck with his left hand and his phone in his right hand.

"Tsurara…" he said in a low voice

And then, Yura enter the scene, while calling him,

"Nura-kun!"

"Yura-san…" he said as he hand over his phone, "About Hilda-san's real identity, I've recorded it here…" he said as he fainted.

"Rikuo-kun! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Tsurara pleaded, holding his hand, tears is flowing from her eyes…

* * *

In the main house, Rikuo slept in his futon. Tsurara and Yura are waiting for him to wake up. As they wait, Tsurara cried, she's worry for him. Then, Yura remembered something.

"Let's he—" But before Yura canfinish her sentence, they heard a sound

"Uh…"

When they turn, they see Rikuo, in his night form, wake up. Tsurara and Yura become relief… and then, Yura asked,

"Nura-kun! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Yura…."

And then, Tsurara suddenly hug him, crying tears of relief, because he's not in danger anymore.

But her relief won't stay long.

"Who are you?" asked Rikuo

And with this question, Tsurara's bad omen became true…

Rikuo didn't remember her… why?

Meanwhile Yura only can watch them…

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**_Reply for Reviews:_  
**

**_Neukiri: So that'swhat a Mary Sue is.. thank you for telling me! don't worry, Grace won't be a Mary Sue, I promise!_**

YukiOnna: And here I presents you the 4th chapter! well, this one is a bit sad though

* * *

**Ayano: Hai, minna! So here is the 4****th**** chapter! Well, Rikuo's memories of Tsurara are erased here… but like in the changed summary! Grace only erased the memories! Not replacing it with fake memory! And well, now we knew what Grace really is….**

**Grace: In the next chap—! *a keyboard is thrown to her***

**Ayano: Shut up bigmouthed vampire!**

**Yura: Wow, so she can do things like that too… that lazy girl…**

**Ayano: *throw a book to her face* Who did you call lazy girl! I've updated it fast now!**

**Tsurara: Anyway, thanks for alerting, faved, and review this story. Arigatou gozaimasu *bow***

**Ayano: *look around* No Rikuo-kun here? Ah, whatever! See you in the next chapter! *waves hand*  
ah! And please do read my other fic and review it. it's a Rihan X Wakana fic, the tittle is "It is Fate"  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Erased Memories part 2

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary ****(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 5: Erased Memories Part 2

* * *

"Who are you?" Rikuo asked

This question is the question that Tsurara never wanted to hear, never. Not from the one she loves the most… not from him! Why did the deity makes him forgot about her? What has she done for getting forgotten by the one she loves?

"Y-you didn't remember her?" asked Yura, there's a slight hint of anger in her voice

"No…" he answered

Tsurara released her hug, still crying, but not a relief tears she cried, this one is a sad one. She can't stand it anymore, so she ran away from that room, leaving Yura and Rikuo alone. Yura only see her go, and then turn to face Rikuo,

"What had Hilda-san do to you?" Yura asked

"I don't know." He answered

Yura now looks so angry. That damned new girl just did something to one of her best friend. And that hurts her other best friend a lot. But then, she remembered something. She quickly opened the phone that Rikuo gave her in the school before he fainted. She quickly opened the record and played it.

While the record is played, few sentences catch her attention. The first one is,

"_**You're the only one who never blushed when see me smile…"**_

Yura then thought about it as she still hearing the record, _'She knew that they blushed?'_ and then, another sentence catch her attention,

"**You are really interesting, different from those human boys… I want you…"**

Yura clenched her fist as she think, _'So this is the reason for why did you make Nura-kun's memories of Oikawa-san erased… but how?'_ and again, another sentence gained her attention,

"_**A youkai that is the embodiment of bats…."**_ The girl's voice said

"_**A vampire." **_The boy's voice concluded

Yura is shocked by this, _'Hilda-san is a vampire?'_ she gritted her teeth. While Rikuo is confused, and he asked her,

"What are you hearing, Yura, why did you look so angry like that?"

"I'll tell you later after I finish hearing this all!" she answered in a cold tone.

Then, the last part of the conversation gained her attention, and this is the most important part.

"_**Ah, so Oikawa Tsurara is your girlfriend? Then, I have no choice but erase your memories of her."**_

And there's no sound anymore, but the record didn't end yet, so Yura assumed that Grace must do something in the silence, which make Rikuo's memories of Tsurara erased. _'That girl… she will pay this!'_ Declared Yura in her mind

"_**Y-you… don't tell me… you are a…!"**_ The girl's voice said in a bit horror

"_**N-no… *pant* I'm not a hanyou…"**_retorted the boy's voice

And finally, the record ended. But Yura is still confuse, how did Grace erased his memories? How? Immediately, Yura remembered Kiyotsugu's explanation. But she thought again, _'She can't drink Nura-kun's blood… because Nura-kun is a ¼ youkai….'_ She thought, unless….

'_She still didn't know about Nura-kun that time!'_ she concluded

"Nura-kun! Let me see your neck!" Yura demanded

"W-what for?" Rikuo asked

"Just let me see! This is for your own good!" She said

"Fine…." Rikuo said in defeat

So, Yura examined his neck, and she found like a two small hole,

"Here it is!" she declared

"Here it is, what?" Rikuo is so confused now.

"Do you remember that today you are talking to Hilda-san about something?" Yura asked

"No I don't. I talked to that girl this afternoon?" he asked back

'_Just like what I think! She erased Nura-kun's memories about their talk as well! Thank god that he recorded it…'_ thought Yura. Then, she stood up and said to Rikuo as he slid the door open,

"Nura-kun, stay away from Hilda-san, get it? She's a youkai that wants you to become hers."

"It's not like I have any girlfriend now, right? If I like her, then I can just be her boyfriend." Rikuo retorted

Then an ofuda slapped his face, and surely, Yura is the one who throw it, she is so angry right now, that she even talked to him in cold tone,

"You have one, Hilda-san just erased your memories of her."

"I… have?" Rikuo asked

"Yes, you have, I'm going to talk to her, and I'm going to talk to ojii-chan and Wakana-san as well. Just stay here, don't go anywhere. Bye." She answered as she slid the door closed… roughly…

* * *

Tsurara is staring blankly at the Sakura tree, thinking about Rikuo… now their relationship ends… a tear escaped from her eye, she began to cry again…

"So… yesterday is the only day we have such romantic time huh?" she said as she cried

Why must the deity be so cruel to her? Why? Did she do something that angered the deity? What did she do that she deserves this? All of those questions pondered in her mind… or… is she not the one who is fated for Rikuo?

She cried… cried and cried… not knowing that the other youkais look at her with a worried expression, they are worried and confused at the same time… _What happened?_ That's the only question they have in mind now.

Yura who is searching for her, then find her, crying so sadly… she even wanted to cry just by seeing her cry… such a cruel love she have, that Tsurara… if Yura is in her position, she would cry like that too… Yura then put her hand on Tsurara's shoulder, she said with a comforting manner,

"Oikawa-san… please calm down… there's a reason why he forgotten about you… and I'll explain it to you… so please come with me, okay?"

Still crying, she nodded, and they walk to Nurarihyon's room. On their way, they passed Wakana, who asked Tsurara worriedly,

"Why did you cry, Tsurara-chan?"

"Ah, great timing, Wakana-san, I want to tell you about something, can you follow me?" asked Yura

"Ah, okay…." She answered

And the 3 of them walked to Nurarihyon's room. Reaching there, they talked about Rikuo's situation. They, maybe except Nurarihyon, didn't know that Kubinashi, Aotabou, Kurotabou, Kejorou, Kappa, and Zen (who happened to be in the main house that time) eavesdropping them.

"So… ojii-chan, Wakana-san, I have a bad news about Nura-kun…" Yura started

"What happened to that grandson of mine?" Nurarihyon asked as he sips his tea

"Nura-kun… Nura-kun's memories of Oikawa-san are erased…"

And with that, Nurarihyon spits his tea that he just drank, fortunately, no one become wet because of that.

"What?" asked Nurarihyon and Wakana in unison

"After the both of them kissed two time yesterday…" Wakana murmured

"How could he forgotten about Yuki-Onna?" Nurarihyon asked

Yura took a deep breath for a while, before answering the questions, after she do that, she told them about Grace,

"We have a new student, her name is Hilda Grace, she—" Yura is about to told them about Grace, but cut by Nurarihyon who asked,

"Wait, wait, did you just said, Hilda Grace?"

"Yes I am." Yura answered

"So that vampire came back huh…" he said, drinking his tea

"You know about her, ojii-chan?" asked Yura

"Well… after I married Youhime, maybe around 3 or 4 years after we married, she came to Japan, and we met… she almost erased my memories of Youhime if Setsura didn't freeze her first." Nurarihyon explained

"That's almost the same case with Nura-kun! But… in Nura-kun's case, we're too late…" she said

Tsurara only hear them, not saying anything… she didn't cry anymore nor she sulked… she looks like… expressionless? Well, Yuki-Onna is supposed to be expressionless… but Tsurara is different from the rest. She's cheerful… seeing her expressionless, is kind of creepy… that's what Yura thought when she saw her…

"Well… for now, to avoid confusion when Rikuo didn't know about Yuki-Onna, and to avoid making Yuki-Onna even sadder, we need to make Yuki-Onna stay away from Rikuo first… but where will she stay for a while…?" Nurarihyon asked in a low voice

"Let her stay in my house for now." Said Yura

"Okay. Yuki-onna." Nurarihyon called Tsurara

"Hai, shoudaisho?" asked the ice maiden

"You'll stay in Yura's house for a while." He ordered

"Hai." Said Tsurara

Yura stood up and said,

"Then, we should take our leave…." Yura said as she bow "Good night, Ojii-chan, Wakana-san." She continued.

And then, Yura and Tsurara leave the room. From the other side of the room, Kejorou and the other whispered to each other,

"Waka lost his memories about Yuki-Onna!" Kejorou whispered

"Who's that bastard who erased his memories again?" asked Aotabou with anger shown in his face

"Hilda Grace." Kappa answered.

From inside the room, Nurarihyon called them,

"Oi, you guys, it's rude to eavesdropping someone's conversation right?"

The 6 became panic and ran away while apologizing to the supreme commander,

"Gomenasai!"

* * *

In Yura's house, Tsurara's temporary room…

Tsurara holds her knee, she's hiding her crying face… her heart is full of sadness, full of the feeling of pain. She can't suppress that feeling… cruel and painful love story she has…. Oh so really painful… not even the strongest youkai can stand with this feeling.

"Rikuo-kun… no… I don't have the right to call him with that suffix again… I only can call him young master now…"

Such bitter feeling in her heart now…

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_**Replies for reviews:**_

supremekikay24: Yeah... I broke her heart... but it is needed for the plot...

_**FeuWitch: Um... like I said, I changed the summary a bit, Grace just erased his memories, not changin it.  
**_

_**Cascade00: Souka... well, it crushed my heart as well... but I need to make it... nothing is always good in love right? XD  
**_

_**Yuki-chan: You've told me in school that it is you! of course I know that it is you! okay, okay, I'll tell you tomorrow that the story is up! XD  
**_

_**YukiOnna: And here's another fast update! XD hope you like it!  
**_

_**FlamesOfDeath017: Sad indeed... and thanks for reading my other fic ^^ and here's another update of the story!**_

* * *

**Ayano: Hello minna! So how do you think for this chapter? I think it sucks…. (7_7)**

**Grace: Fufuf… the next—! *she is frozen, and an ofuda and a keyboard hit her***

**Ayano, Yura, tsurara: Shut up, you vampire!**

**Ayano: I'm getting bored with hitting her with keyboard, maybe I just gonna use a bag? Whatever, minna, just wait for the next chapter ne~? and thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews for this story! and please do review my other story "It is Fate" *bow*  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beggining of the Fight

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars[Keeping this warning just in case if there are still grammars and spelling error], AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she knew about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transformed, and Tsurara became Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love with Tsurara.

**Summary ****(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo has a girlfriend, the girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erased Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

**Thanks for Lynnvenia to beta read this chapter ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Fight

* * *

The next day, Rikuo woke up, but he feels weird… he feels like something, or someone is missing… he doesn't know why he feels that way… and he feels that the thing, or the person that is missing… is so precious to him.

'_Why does it feel so weird? __W__ho __was__ the person that I feel so precious __to me__?'_ he couldn't help but asked that in his mind.

And the most important question is, _'Why can't I remember?'_

When he stood up from his futon, and he felt a slight pain in his neck. He didn't know why he felt the pain just now. But since the pain is gone, he doesn't care anymore. When he stood up, he could feel someone's presence behind the shoji door

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, are you awake?" asked the person, or to be exact the youkai, Kubinashi.

"Yes, I'm awake…" he said.

"Al—" before Kubinashi can finish his sentence, Rikuo asked,

"Ne, Kubinashi, are you the one who usually wakes me up?"

"No, it's not me…" Kubinashi dutifully answered.

"So who usually wakes me up? Kejorou?" Rikuo curiously asked.

"I can't tell you, Rikuo-sama, since the supreme commander has commanded us not to talk about her, until the situation is better." Kubinashi answered.

"What situation?"

"Ah, that… I can't tell that as well…" he answered.

Rikuo sighed, why won't he tell him? He's the young master! But he remembered again that it is his grandpa's order. So he gave up and didn't ask anything else. He said, "Okay then, you may leave."

"Hai." Kubinashi replied as he walked away from Rikuo's room.

Rikuo think again,

'_Does__ this have anything to do with yesterday? Does this thing have anything to do with that girl? __Moreover__, who is she? Is she the one who usually wakes me up?'_ those questions pondered in his mind.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Rikuo went back to his room. That day is Saturday, so he has no school for the day and tomorrow. When he is about to open his book to read, his phone rings. He took his phone and saw a message from Kiyotsugu.

'**Nura-kun, today I will hold a meeting and sleepover at Grace-chan's house, so prepare your things and come to Grace-chan's house at 4 p.m. This is her house's address: (house address)"**

Rikuo sighed again, luckily that there's no meeting this day. He reads his books first, have lunch, and wait until it's around 3.45 p.m. He changes his clothes, and told his mom that there will be a sleepover in his friend's house. After saying that, he ran outside, searching for Grace's house.

* * *

After arriving in front of Grace's house, Rikuo press the doorbell. And then, Grace opened the door and welcomed him. Yura came the second. But the others seemed to be arriving later than them. Grace smirked, seeing that her 'prey' and her enemy arrived first.

"I should've come late, I don't want to wait for the others with Nura-kun and a vampire." Yura said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you've known about me, onmyouji?" Grace asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah."

"Well then… since waiting is long…" she said with suspend, "How about we play?"

"Play?" Yura asked as she prepare her shikigami.

Grace ingonored Yura and talk to Rikuo instead

"Nura Rikuo, you want your memories back right?"

"Memories?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes, your memories of 'Her'…." She said, "If you two can defeat me, then your memories of Oikawa Tsurara will be returned, Nura Rikuo." She said.

"But if we lose?" asked Yura.

Grace smirked, and answered,

"If you two lose, then Nura Rikuo, will be mine…."

Yura looked at Rikuo first asking about his decision.

* * *

At the same time when Rikuo and Yura arrived in Grace's house, Tsurara who is in Yura's house, doesn't feel comfortable. So she decided to come to Grace's house as well, even though she knew that she might see him there. So she transforms to her human form, and ran to Grace's house.

* * *

Tsurara arrived in front of the house, she pressed the doorbell, but no one opened it. Instead, she listened to their conversation. When she heard what Grace said in the last part, she just can't stand there and do nothing. So she freezes the door and break it, so she can come in.

Yura looks surprised to see Tsurara there,

"Oikawa-san!"

But Tsurara didn't listen to her, she face Grace and said,

"If defeating you can bring Rikuo-sama's memories back, then I'll be your opponent!"

Grace smirked, and asked,

"So you're a youkai too… what youkai are you?"

"Can't you just tell from what I do just now to your door?" Tsurara asked back.

Grace glanced at the door, and saw ice there. Her door is frozen. She turn back to face Tsurara, and asked,

"Are you the daughter of that damned Setsura?"

"Don't say anything like that, you old vampire!" said Tsurara, not answering her question.

Rikuo, who sees this, feels so uncomfortable for some reason. He didn't know why, but he knew that the girl that just came, is the one that is in his lost memories. But he still can't remember who she is… _who's that girl?_ That's the question that popped in his head.

"Keikain-san, Rikuo-sama, please don't interfere our fight." Said Tsurara.

"Okay." said Yura

"Wa-Wait!" Rikuo said as he ran to the two of them, wanting to stop them, but before he reached there, something stop him, like a barrier. And he knew that only one person who can set up barrier there.

"Yura-san, let me go!" he said

"No! It is their fight, Nura-kun!" she said, "I wanted to stop them too… but, you see… we girls still need to fight as well… to get the one we love… that's why, let them fight."

Then, they heard a scream, and that scream is from Kana, who looked at Tsurara and Grace fighting with their powers.

"O-Oikawa-san and Grace-chan i-is a youkai?" she asked

Then came Kiyotsugu and the rest, watching them.

"No way! The two of them are youkais?" asked Kiyotsugu.

Rikuo and Yura who see them, thought of the same thing.

'_Crap! They found out!'_

Kiyotsugu and the others than ran inside, meeting Yura and Rikuo.

"You two see that Oikawa-san and Grace-chan are youkais before me? I'm so jealous!" Kiyotsugu told them.

"We've known about this long ago." Yura said.

"We'll explain it later…" Rikuo said, but he knew that he can't explain about Tsurara, because he doesn't remember her. Suddenly, the spot where Grace bit yesterday, sting again.

"Uhk!" he groaned as he held the spot.

"What happened to Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked worriedly

Yura sighed, then said,

"I don't want to explain it again, Nura-kun, may I borrow your phone?" she asked

Rikuo nodded and hand over his phone to Yura. And then Yura open the record and played it. Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki, and Torii listen to the record, as Yura and Rikuo see the match that hasn't end yet.

"Nura…. You can attract youkais to like you huh? Tsurara-chan and Grace-chan are youkais…" Maki concluded.

"There's a reason why he attracts youkais and humans to like him." Yura said, not leaving her gaze from the match.

"Reason?" The 5 asked.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Ayano: To lazy to reply the reviews because so much to review and internet lag. Anyway as you can read… you will know in what chapter this story will end…. Because Tsurara-chan and Grace-chan is still fighting, Kiyotsugu-kun and Kana-chan here will help me now….**

**Kiyotsugu: Hello minna! It's a good chance I get to be here~! I can't wait to know what the reason is!**

**Kana: Ne, ne, Kiyotsugu-kun, do you think the reason is… because Rikuo is so… super cute that youkais and humans fell in love with him?**

**Rikuo: Kana-chan! I'm not cute! I'm a boy! The reason is completely different from that!**

**Ayano: *ignore them* Anyway, thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews you give me until now. *bow* Arigatou Gozaimasu minna!**


	7. Chapter 7: Regaining Memories

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary ****(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 7: Regaining Memories

* * *

"Reason?" asked the five human members of Kiyo Cross Squad

Yura took a glance to Rikuo for a while, asking silently about this, will they explain to them about the truth? But Rikuo doesn't seem to pay attention as he's deep in thought. Yura just sighed since she didn't get any answer

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you…."

"Why?" asked Kana

She looks at Rikuo once more, before she turns to face them again and answer Kana's question,

"It's because Nura-kun didn't tell me if I can said it to you."

"Please tell us!" begged Kiyotsugu

"No! And don't ask Nura-kun either, since he's so deep in thought right now…" Yura told them

Then Maki suggested to Kiyotsugu just to speculate what's the reason, which Kiyotsugu agreed… so they try to speculate it, but none of the speculation is right, since it didn't cross their mind… about Rikuo, being ¼ youkai.

Meanwhile with Tsurara and Grace, still none of them is hurt, but their exhausted now, they are now gasping for air, but none of them give up yet.

"Give up already, you damned yuki-onna!" Grace demanded as she panted

"No! You're the one who should give up!" Tsurara retorted as she panted as well

They are holding their weapon firmly. Still none of them give up. Tsurara then attacked with her ice spear, which is blocked by Grace's sword. But Tsurara quickly blew and froze Grace's left hand that hold nothing.

"Ah! You…!" Grace said as she moves her sword between Tsurara's hand and waist, but it only scratched a little. Grace took back her sword and licks the blood in her sword.

"Hm… Your blood taste good~ Let me taste it more!" Grace said as she start attacking Tsurara

Tsurara blocked the attack again, and then move her spear and scratched Grace's right hand. But Grace didn't care about the wounds, she moved her sword to and manage to scratch her legs.

"Tsurara-chan!" shouted Maki and Torii in the same time

"Don't die, Oikawa-san…" Yura murmured

While Kana, Kiyotsugu, and Shima asked each other,

"Who do you think the villain is?"

"It's Hilda…" Rikuo murmured, but they hear it.

"Grace-chan?" they asked in unison

Rikuo only can think now, why did he say Grace is the villain, he don't know who's the girl with ice power. Isn't he supposed to support Grace? But why did he support that girl?

Why?

Then a flash of Tsurara's smiling face appeared in his mind…

'_It's that girl…'_

Then, another memory of her passed his mind,

* * *

"**Master! Young master!" the ice maiden called for him, "Oh! There you are… what are you doing?" she asked**

**But Rikuo didn't say a thing**

"**Rikuo-sama! Do you have a stomachache! What should I do…?" she panicked**

**Unfortunately, she fell for his trap.**

"**Eh? UWAAH!" She screamed as she tied upside down by Rikuo and a few youkai**

"**We did it! We caught a youkai!" Rikuo declared**

"**EH? HUH? EEEH?" The ice maiden become confused**

"**It's Yuki-Onna! You are as clumsy as ever!" Rikuo said.**

* * *

"Yuki-Onna…." He murmmured

Then another memory passed his mind, another memory, that is important to him, one of the most important one,

* * *

"**Tsurara, I-I want to t-tell you something..." Rikuo stuttered**

"**Nani, waka?" asked ****the girl, the ice maiden**

"**Before I tell you, Tsurara, will you just call me Rikuo? Don't use 'waka' or '-sama'..."**

"**Ah... O-Okay..." ****she ****replied, who seemed to be confused**

"**Tsurara... I... I like you..." Rikuo confessed**

"**EH?" ****She**** blushed at the confession**

"**Your answer, Tsurara?"**

"**I... I... I'll accept it wa- I mean Rikuo-kun... because I like you too..." ****She ****answered as she blushed madly**

* * *

"Tsurara…." He murmured

Then, the most precious memories passed his mind… that memory… when they first kissed….

* * *

**He hugged her, and kiss her...**

**It was their first kiss... and the kiss is so passionate... **

"**Rikuo-kun..."****she ****called for Rikuo's name as she panted**

"**Tsurara..." Rikuo replied as he hugged her back**

**The ice maiden**** blushed even redder by the sudden action his boyfriend hugged her again, and whispered to her,**

"**I love you Tsurara, I will always be by your side..."**

* * *

"Always be by your side…"

With those memories, Rikuo remembered again who the girl with the ice power is. He then looked straight to Grace and Tsurara. Yura who noticed it, as well as the human members of the Kiyo Cross Squad, surrounded him.

"Nura-kun!... Have you remembered?" Yura asked

Rikuo nodded, and said,

"Yes, I remembered… That girl is Tsurara my bodyguard and my girlfriend… my most precious subordinate in my hyakki yakou…"

Yura then smiled, while the human members only widen their eyes at the last part, at the hyakki yakou word.

"That's good." Yura said with a smile. "Now we only need to stop them, and defeat Hil—!" Yura said but cut by Kiyotsugu who asked

"Wait! Did Nura-kun just say 'Hyakki Yakou'? And more, 'his Hyakki Yakou?' Just what is going on?"

Rikuo only smirked at them and said,

"Like we said, we'll explain everything later." He said as he stood up

The sun is setting that time, which is lucky for Rikuo. He can transform now. Yura released the barrier, as Rikuo transformed. Kiyotsugu, Kana, Shima, Maki and Torii only can widen their eyes when they saw Rikuo transformed into the lord of pandemonium.

"Nura/Rikuo-kun is him?" The humans, except Yura, asked in shocked.

Just when the barrier is released, they saw Grace charged and about to hit Tsurara's vital spot. But luckily, Rikuo saved her first. Tsurara widen her eyes when he saw Rikuo's carrying her bridal style to avoid Grace's attack.

"Rikuo-sama?" she said with a low voice that only Rikuo can hear it

"Didn't I tell you to call me without that suffix?" Rikuo asked with a smirk.

* * *

To Be continued

* * *

**Ayano: To lazy to make the replies for review with this damned internet lag~ Ah~ this story almost reach its end… Ah, hello minna! Since the other are busy—!**

**Maki: No! I and Natsumi are here~**

**Torii: Yes, that's true, Ayano-chan! We're here~!**

**Ayano: Well, it's not like I really need a companion for this part, but thanks for accompanying me….**

**Maki: Well, the scene we saw just now is indeed shocking for us,**

**Torii: So we think that going to this part can relax us~ not that we think we need to accompany you :3**

**Ayano: So that's the reason... whatever, anyway, thanks for alerting, faved, and reviewed this story! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna *bow***


	8. Chapter 8: End and Explanation

**Title**: Bringing Back His Memories

**Pairing**: Rikuo X Tsurara

**Warning**: OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars, AU.

**Rating**: T

**Author's note**: Yura's in Ukiyoe Town since Elementary school, she has known about Rikuo because she followed Rikuo to his home that time when the Gagoze group attacked. Rikuo has accepted his youkai side since the first time he transform, Tsurara is Rikuo's gf. Rikuo has noticed that Tsurara is his bodyguard since elementary school. _And_ Shima never fell in love to Tsurara.

**Summary ****(Changed summary)**: A new girl transferred to Rikuo's school, and she is actually in Rikuo's class. The girl likes him, and after she knew that Rikuo actually have a girlfriend, The girl talked to Rikuo alone, and she erase Rikuo's memories of Tsurara. Will Tsurara be able to bring back Rikuo's memories of her?

* * *

Chapter 8: End and Explanation

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to call me without that suffix?" Rikuo asked with a smirk.

Tsurara widen her eyes at Rikuo's question. What she feels now is only the feeling of happiness and relief… those negative feelings that surrounded her are gone now. Rikuo smiled when he looked at her, making her believe that he really has gained his memories about her.

Rikuo carried Tsurara bridal style and walked toward his friend, he put down Tsurara near his friend, asking her to rest first while he fighting Grace.

"Tsurara, stay here and rest, I'm going to defeat her."

"Yes… yes… Rikuo-kun…." She answered with a relief smile

Rikuo smiled back, and then he gives a death glare to Grace, which makes Grace trembled. She asked him,

"W-Who…. Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am, vampire." Said Rikuo with a cold tone

Grace looked at him with fear, she then recognize him, or actually mistaken him with someone else, and that's actually a bit annoying for Rikuo,

"Y-you are… Nurarihyon!" she stuttered

Rikuo shook his head, and said in annoying tone,

"I'm not _jiji_... why did almost everyone mistaken me as him?" he asked in a very annoyed tone

The humans who heard this question, just sweat dropped and think the same answer for that question, and the answer is….

'_It's because you look so alike with Nurarihyon, the lord of Pandemonium.'_ And addition from Yura to that answer: _'It's because you look so alike with Nurarihyon, the lord of pandemonium… when young.'_

Yeah, when young, Nurarihyon now is old, bald, and… I hope he didn't hear this… he's…. kind of… ugly… Anyway, back to the story. Grace who heard that question, asked back,

"S-So, w-who are you?"

Rikuo just stayed silent at the question, he glared at Grace and make her trembled even more. Rikuo smirked at that.

"You're scared of me…."

Grace who looked at the smirk, immediately recognize the smirk. It almost just looks like _his_ smirk… just like Rikuo's smirk that time! But she remembered that Rikuo said about he isn't a hanyou. So, she brushed the idea that the youkai in front of her is Rikuo off.

"If you want to know, how about you look at your surrounding?" asked Rikuo

Grace looked at her surrounding, she find that there are Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki, Torii, Yura, and Tsurara. But she didn't find Rikuo anywhere, even though Rikuo is the one who arrived first. She immediately knew.

"N-no way… you're… Nura Rikuo?" She asked in disbelief

"Now you know it." He said with a smirk

"B-But you said you're not a hanyou!" said Grace

"I am not a hanyou. I am only, a quarter youkai." He said, "Well, how about we continue the fight?" he asked with a smirk

But Grace didn't respond a bit, she's scared, that's what she feels now. She didn't know why she feels like that. She can't move neither she can speak. Rikuo took this chance and strike, he attacked her and manage to cut her, leaving a deep gash.

'_Wh-WHAT?'_ she thought _'When did he—?'_

Grace fall down, she's dying now because of the deep cut Rikuo make just now. Rikuo seemed to know that Grace wondered why can't she move nor speak. And why did he appear so suddenly in front of her without her knowing.

"You seemed to wonder how I did it." Rikuo said as he stared at Grace

The human members (minus Yura) only looked at him with awe, wondering how he did that. And of course, the most wondering member is Kiyotsugu.

"How did Nura-kun did that?" he asked as he looked at his friend (Rikuo) with awe

Yura and Tsurara who looked at him, only giggled, seeing his funny face when he looked at Rikuo. Actually, they didn't giggle, but in the verge of laughing. They are trying to suppress the urge to laugh. I bet you all will laugh when you see his expression.

"W-Well… i-it's because of Nura-kun's _osore_…" Yura explained as she almost laughed

"Rikuo-kun's osore is the same as Shodaisho's osore… because Rikuo-kun is a Nurarihyon after all…" Tsurara explained after she has managed to suppressed her laughter

Kiyotsugu and the other become confused with them. First, because they don't know why are Yura and Tsurara looked about to laughed. And second, shodaisho? Who's that? Kiyotsugu then asked about it.

"Ano, first… why did you two look like in the verge of laughing? And second, who's shodaisho?"

Yura and Tsurara become silent for a while, before answering Kiyotsugu's questions,

"For the first question, it's a secret between the both of us." Yura answered the first question

"And for the second question, Shodaisho is Nurarihyon-sama." Answered Tsurara for the second one

The human nodded in understanding for their answer. But they are still curious about why did the look like in the verge of laughing. Well, back to Rikuo and Grace. Grace then looked at Rikuo as she said,

"Heh… I think I'll always fell in love to the Nurarihyon family… first is Nurarihyon and the second is you…"

"Then you didn't fell in love to _Oyaji_ huh?" Rikuo asked

"I'm just free from Setsura's ice about a month ago… there's no way I fell in love with your father who's dead already." She chuckled slightly

Rikuo only stayed silent. Grace then said again, more like asking him,

"Nura Rikuo, please kill me now. I don't want to suffer more than this."

Rikuo glared at her, and then asked her.

"Really? You really want that?" he asked

"Yes…" she said.

But before Rikuo do anything, Yura had shoot Grace with her shikigami, Rentei. She said,

"Let me do it, I don't have any chance to show my power yet!"

Grace told them,

"Anybody is fine… as long as I die in the end."

Yura shoot her once more, and that ends Grace's life. Grace's body turn into dust, leaving her dress that she use, and something slipped out from her dress, a paper. Rikuo took it, and it turn out to be a poem, or to be exact, her life story in a short one.

"_**My first love ended in tragedy,  
And I don't want to feel that again.  
Then I met my second love,  
But just like my first love,  
The person I loved already has another person.  
Why does my love story be so cruel?  
But I'll do anything to get him…  
Even though that mean I need to use that spell…  
The forbidden spell that shorten my life…  
Because I love him…"**_

Some of them (Kana, Torii, Maki) let out a single tear when they read this. Kiyotsugu and Shima only feel sad in their heart, while Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara, they only stay quiet. Yura then said,

"A love for Nurarihyon and his descendants is really hard. Only a lucky girl can get their heart…"

Everyone, except Tsurara and Rikuo, turn to Yura when they heard this. Yura sighed and explained to them,

"Hilda-san's first love is Nurarihyon-ojiichan… and her second love is Nurarihyon-ojiichan's grandson a.k.a Nura-kun."

"WHAT?" Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki, and Torii asked in shock "Nura-kun is Nurarihyon's Grandson?"

"He ever told us that time, when you called him a liar. " She said

Kiyotsugu and the other human members become quiet for a while, making Tsurara, Yura, and Rikuo confused,

"Why did you become so silent suddenly?" asked Tsurara

The first one to answer is Kana, who said,

"Ah… we… we are sorry for calling you a liar that time, Rikuo-kun… even though what you said that time is actually the truth…"

"It's alright, Kana-chan, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, and Torii… it has happened a long time ago… I didn't really care about it anymore." He said

Then the humans, again, except Yura, brightened up. And then, an idea hit Kiyotsugu's brain. He grinned and said,

"Since we can't do sleepover here... We will do it in Nura-kun's house!"

"Wait! You should ask Rikuo-kun first before concluding like that!" Kana told him

"Is it okay, Nura-sama?" Kiyotsugu asked

"Fine. And wait, why did you call me with that suffix?" Rikuo asked

"It's because I'm your biggest fan!" He said with a super funny awe expression again

Tsurara and Yura laugh seeing that expression again, they can't hold it anymore, while Rikuo tried his best not to let even a chuckle escape his mouth. For Kiyotsugu, he didn't know why the 3 of them acted like that, and the others? They just let a chuckle with different reason, not because of his expression, but because of what he said.

"Now… let's go to my house okay…?" Rikuo asked still trying not to laugh

"R-Rikuo-kun… we better c-call Wakana-san before we g-go there…" Tsurara said, still laughing a little

"Yeah… that's right…" He said

Tsurara then take out her phone and dialed the main house number,

"**Ring ring— hello?" **it's Kejorou who pick the phone up

"Kejorou, Rikuo-kun's friend is going to sleepover in the main house so please prepare… ah, don't worry, no need to ask the youkais to hide, they've found out…"

"**Have Rikuo-sama regained his memories about you? And how did they found out?" **Kejorou asked

"Yes, Rikuo-kun has gained his memories back, and for the second question… we better explain it in the main house later…"

"**Alright then."** Kejorou said as she disconnect the call

"Alright, minna! Let's go to the main house!" Tsurara said as she clapped her hand

She tried to stand up, but the wound that Grace give earlier on her leg makes it hard to walk, she almost fell if Rikuo didn't catch her. Knowing about the wound in her leg, Rikuo carry her bridal style in front of their friends, making Tsurara blushed madly.

"R-Rikuo-kun… the-they see.." Tsurara stuttered

"It's alright right, we're a couple after all." Rikuo said

Meanwhile, the human only looked at them, Kana and Shima blushed seeing that, Maki and Torii grinned, Kiyotsugu dropped his jaw, and Yura just stay neutral, and said in teasing tone, and hoping that the couple hear her,

"Oh~ they are in their lovey dovey world now, I'm feeling like we disturb them, let's get out from here, shall we~?"

Tsurara blushed even redder hearing that, and Rikuo blushed slightly. Yura laughed seeing their blushing face. Oh, she can really get used to teasing them repeatedly.

* * *

Nura Gumi main house…

* * *

All the youkai who see the Kiyo Cross Squad come with their master, in his night form, widen their eyes. They thought the same thing, and in unison,

'_Did they found out?'_

Kiyotsugu who saw the youkais, quickly become so enthusiastic, he quickly ran and question the youkais there, that action makes a bead of sweat formed behind his friends head. Nurarihyon, then get out of the house,

"Oh, Rikuo, so your friends found out. And it seems that you finally regain your memories about Yuki-Onna." Said Nurarihyon

"Yes jiji…" said Rikuo

The human, except Yura and Kiyotsugu (who is so excited in taking note about the youkai) thinks,

'_Rikuo/Nura-kun's personality is so different from the usual…'_

And then, they heard Rikuo said again,

"Tsurara, come with me for a while…" He said as he brought Tsurara to the backyard.

Yura, Maki, and Torii sense that they are going to have a romantic moment, quickly follow them, but stopped first by Nurarihyon who said,

"You three wanted to see what my grandson doing? Let me help you by hiding your presence using my fear. And I want to see what he's doing as well." He smirked

"Thanks, ojii-chan!" Yura thanked him

* * *

In the backyard, the place where Sakura tree stood…

* * *

Rikuo carried Tsurara to the backyard, and stop under the Sakura tree… when he put Tsurara down, Rikuo hugged her tight, and Tsurara hugged back as well…

"Tsurara, I'm sorry… for making you cry that time…" Rikuo apologized

"It's alright… you're under Grace's spell that time… but I'm glad… that now we can be together again…" said Tsurara

Meanwhile, with Yura, Maki, Torii, and Nurarihyon…

Yura took a video of the both lovely time, she grinned and thought,

'_With this video, I can tease him~ come one, kiss!'_

While Maki and Torii, they looked at each other, thinking the same thing, and they say,

"They are so mature…"

Yura who heard this, then said to them,

"Well, 2 months more and Nura-kun will be an adult for youkai term. So that's why he, well, more to his night form, act mature like that. But he's still the same Nura-kun, so he will act childish sometime~"

And then, what Yura waited come, Rikuo and Tsurara are kissing each other, they played with each other tongue. Yura immediately record the scene, grinning evilly. And Nurarihyon smirked.

As they parted away their lips, Rikuo told her,

"This time, I will really never leave your side… Tsurara…" he promised as he hugged her tightly

"Because I love you…" he said as he kissed her again so deeply and passionately.

* * *

The end

* * *

.  
.

**(A/N: Wait, there's still some I want to end! Yeah, it actually need to end there, but I still have something to add!)**

* * *

Nurarihyon released his fear, while Yura giggled. And that makes Rikuo and Tsurara alerted. When they saw Nurarihyon and Yura there, ah, Maki and Torii have ran away, a vein popped in Rikuo's head,

"JIJI! DAMN YOU!"

Tsurara blushed, but she giggled as well… she thought,

'_Yes… we will be together…. I will always love him… until the eternity…. No one will be able to separate us again…'_

'_Because… I love you…'_

* * *

(Really) The End

* * *

**Ayano: Okay, this story ends here…. Once again, minna… thanks for alerting, faving, and reviewing this story… that really mean a lot to me… really… thank you…. **

**Rikuo: Hah…. Now I can get back to this part…**

**Tsurara: The last time we are in this Author lines part…**

**Ayano: Don't worry! I'll put you guys in other stories… :D well, minna, see you in other story! *bow***

**Yura: *look at the video* Fufu, their blushing face is cute! XD**

* * *

**End of the Story: Bring Back His Memories**

* * *

**Ayano: Well, I want to ask you guys something, shall I make an omake(or more) for this story? just tell me if you want :3  
**


End file.
